


End of an Era

by Moit



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo is happy that Orlando finally got married. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	End of an Era

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Told You So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905284) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit). 



> My most sincere congratulations to Orlando Bloom on his marriage to Miranda Kerr, but Orli, you just sank my anyone/Orlando ship. Thanks, bud.
> 
>  
> 
> **ETA: Obviously, I wrote this before Orlando and Miranda split up. *ahem***

“Vig?”

“Yeah, I already heard.”

“Fuck, Vig, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not a big deal. I’m glad the kid’s happy. He deserves it.”

“If you need anything, call me.”

“Thanks, Beanie.”

Viggo hung up the phone. He stared at the mobile in his hand, contemplating throwing it against the wall. Instead, he tossed it onto the counter. Viggo composed himself, poured a few fingers of scotch and sat down in front of his easel. A half-finished nude portrait of Orlando stared back at him. It had been two months since he’d seen the younger man. They had spent most of their time in bed, but still found time to go horseback riding and enjoy the silence and privacy of Viggo’s property.

Viggo stood up to fix himself another drink when the phone ring. He glanced at the screen. Orlando.

“I believe congratulations are in order, Mr. Bloom,” he said smoothly.

“Thanks, Vig,” Orlando sounded tense. “I wanted to tell you myself, but…”

“You were busy. I understand. How is the new Mrs. Bloom?”

“She’s great,” Orlando said, and Viggo could hear the smile in his voice.

“That’s wonderful. Well, don’t let me keep you.”

“I’ll call you.”

“Goodbye, Orlando,” Viggo said softly and hung up the phone.

He managed to pour himself another drink, despite how bad his hands were shaking. He walked back into the studio and glared at the portrait he knew he’d never finish. With a cry, he hurled his scotch at the sultry-faced portrait, watching with satisfaction as glass and scotch smeared the oil into an unrecognizable mess. Viggo was happy for Orlando, really. After all, how could a decrepit old artist compare with a twenty-something Victoria’s Secret model?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Told You So](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905284) by [Moit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit)




End file.
